


Bathhouse Blunders

by Okami01



Series: Chrobinweek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Houses, Canon Compliant, Chrobin Week, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Chrom makes mistakes and he reflects on themFor Chrobinweek2020 - Stars
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bathhouse Blunders

Chrom had gotten hit a lot during battle. He's no stranger to friendly fire, the fog of war can be a dangerous thing. He has never been struck in the middle of the bathhouse. He didn't know if it was the angle of which the soap was thrown, or seeing Robin in the bathhouse suddenly. But the attack had him seeing stars. 

Chrom has never accidentally walked into the woman's bathing tent by accident or on purpose for that matter. 

He's been sitting under a tree just outside of camp, holding his forehead in a panic. It hurt. He barely remembers the pain anymore. He can only feel his heart beating so fast and wildly that he can practically feel it in his throat. 

And he can't think about the pain because he's too busy thinking about Robin. It was a mistake of course, but it was so rude of him. He's never exactly known for having the suave of most princes. Walking in on a woman using a bath is just wrong. No matter who does it. 

He'd apologized of course, as he was running out the tent. But it hadn't been enough. 

He almost feels surprised. It's unclear why. It should be apparent that Robin is a woman. It is. That doesn't mean that he's seen her naked before. Or that, more shockingly, she was beautiful. That he wishes he could see her again. 

Chrom sighed aloud. It's not shocking. Of course, Robin is beautiful.

Robin is beautiful when she smiles. When she falls asleep at her desk on top of a book. When she's talking about strategy or waiting for bear meat to cook or giggling about a joke Lissa just told her. 

He didn't see much, he was trying not to look. And he feels his stomach lurch at the disappointment of it all. 

Robin is beautiful. Clothed or naked, in my situation really. She's his friend first and he's jeopardized that friendship with his carelessness. 

Chrom thinks to himself a way to apologize more thoroughly. Talking to her, not right this moment but at some point would be good. He doesn't want her to be mad at him. Though he understands that she is. 

They've gotten through worse things together and made it out alright. Now they're fighting a war. Things are chaotic but that's no excuse for messing up like this. 

He could buy her a book. Chrom isn't one for strategies but apologies are supposed to be about making sure the other person knows they're sorry. 

He thinks that he'll give it a day, and then go to talk to Robin. He doesn't want to get hit with any more soap and sometimes waiting can be better maybe 

___

It happens again. Only this time, Robin walked in on him in the bath.   
Even though Chrom had made sure to check the tent. Robin walked in there and started screaming. 

Chrom is sure that it's some sort of curse. The goddess must hate him. Robin surely does. 

He sits up against the same tree. 

Chrom thinks himself a man in shape. It had been an accident. One that wasn't even his fault this time. And yet, listening to Robin scream made him feel near sick with shame. His ears tinged red, as the blush across Robin's face did. The only place that felt right to look before she ran away. 

Chrom is once again thankful for the fog. Hopefully covering up his embarrassment over the whole ordeal. 

He knows that one day, he will apologize properly. Then maybe he'll confess some other things as well. Love confessions in his heart that the steam seems determined to stir up.

But it's better to push that aside, possibly forever. At least until he can get Robin to not throw things at him and smooth things over.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrobinweek2020! Thanks for reading. It's been a while since I've played Awakening and this is pretty short but I want to write more. 
> 
> @Tavitay


End file.
